


Left behind

by wilhelms



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilhelms/pseuds/wilhelms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After epi 4x11. Platonic (or not :)) relationship between Carrie and Aasar. Basically what would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left behind

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this a chance. Please let me warn you I am not a native speaker and rather a fast typist, there might be mistakes.   
> Also if there are any inaccuraties and you want them to be corrected, please say so in a nice manner. It is never bad to be educated :) but also take in mind that Homeland is a tv show and this is just a fanfiction.   
> Comments are very welcome.

When the Americans left, when you left it was not hard to imagine what life would be like. The terror was one here and the terror will be here again. Haqqani was no different from any other greedy individuals running this country, leading it to as they proclaimed better future. Better future ? Everyone comes and everyone always promises better future. My grandfather did not believe these words and waved his hand off, my father didn´t either. During the 70s my grandfather died, he was killed and my father, a professor of mathematics promised to never bring us in violence that he witnessed but he could not save the world, he could not change what was to come. The decision to go to the army was my uncle´s who took me and my brothers into his home after my father died. I was 14, he was 50 and a very strict men. There were no books, no long nights of talks and tea, there were rules and there were punishments. Yet, I was fascinated. The obsession of power always stroke me as something ... interesting. Why? Why does controlling other people mean so much? I had to ask and I went to the training, got all the stars, all the awards and was brilliant, grew into a brilliance of a killing machine. It is hard to remember you are still human when all you do is killing people, guilty, innocent, children, women,men and all they do is saying "you are doing such a good job, well done, son". Well done? As if it was only homework to do. 

Then you come. American, that evil westerner, to ruin our country,to make it one of yours. Better than us ? You play the heroes and we are ... victirms ... or monsters. I have wondered from the first day I saw your file,seeing that you studied langagues... does it mean you do admire cultures? Have you ever learned ours? Have you ever admired our cuisine? You must have visited so many countries, in your eyes such a determination and I was ready to meet the famous Carrie Mathison. Tasneem, that serpant woman, she has warned us all, she made quite a speech about how much Americans ruin everything and most of the people were sitting here, looking at her half asleep. I think you can imagine, dear Carrie, you probably know the feeling. Haven´t you gone through the same brainwashing? Just don´t forget to point out as many differences as you can, so both sides forget we are all humans. I wish we could, it would make things easier. 

I hope you are safe now. Looking for Quinn, you seemed better, better than the night you were brought in my house. I was surprised to see you again, after everything that went on with the ambassador´s husband and you not believing me but of course you knew no one else, no friend in there or you would not come. Maybe I should take it as a compliment. I have managed to change your mind. You believed in me. 

I hope you are with your little girl, I hope you are well and so she is. you have never mentioned her name but I saw your picture. Sorry for that, I could not resist not to look. Reading through your information file was too hard to let go. The picture of her fell from your pocket, the night you were killing the people with your fingers. I wish you smile at the memory. You have never shown any sentiment and yet, it was clear you need to have her picture everywhere with you. Love? I once had a son and a wife and both emigrated. I think they have a new family and good for them. We wish for our dearest ones the best and our choices are hard but sometimes you need to decide what matters and what does not. 

Dear Carrie, I hope this letter raches you, I have bribed the guard. you read it well, tables are turning very fast and if you are watching the news, you know what is happening and please know, I stood up against. Please know, I have no intention to beg you to help me. I can face my destiny. 

I just want you to know. You mean to me.... more than you would think. 

 

Khan 

His pencil could barely write and the signature was scratched, almost unrecognizable but she will know who that is. The man whose hands are now covered in blood, the man whose charming face is replaced with a head reminding a punching bag.   
Maybe it will reach her in time but maybe it will not.


End file.
